


Chocolate Egg

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Johnny Depp Oneshots/Stories [9]
Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Boarding School, Canonical Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Future Fic, Inspired by..., Memories, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Punishment, Scotland, Spanking, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Three years after the tour of Willy’s chocolate factory, Veruca gets sent to a girls’ boarding school in Scotland..





	Chocolate Egg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Warning: Pedophilia, spanking, oral, non-con
> 
> Disclaimer: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is not mine. Oh and I don’t condone pedophilia, of course. But I do write about it.

**Chocolate Egg**

Veruca quivered as she heard the sound of a match and smelled burning chocolate. 

It had been three years since the Tour, and her life had become considerably worse. The taste of power her father had experienced when they were coming out of the factory had escalated beyond her spoiled nature being corrected. Now she couldn’t go anywhere or do anything without him knowing and giving permission. He had shipped her off to a girls’ school (which had been recently converted from a boys’ school).

And now Veruca had been called into the headmistress’s office — but for what crime, she didn’t know.

The blindfold had thrown her, as had the sensation of bending over a desk in that state. When her skirt lifted, she gasped, tensing, and let out a little cry of shame as a latex-gloved hand lowered her panties…

_Wait, a **latex-gloved** hand?_

“Wha—” her voice was silenced by one of the hands going over her mouth. It smelled of grapes. Before she could test to see if it tasted that way too, a hard slap came down over one pale cheek, making her scream in shock and pain. Another on the other cheek left her warm.

The mistress’s voice came from her right. “Veruca, you’ve been a very naughty girl, so your father says.”

Another pair of spanks.

“But I’ve been watching you,” she continued, and the hand traced light patterns on her little arse. “And you’re no more naughty than anyone your age. So…” Here, something smooth and hot was inserted into Veruca’s kitty, which she wasn’t even aware of until that nearly-scalding something was put into it. She screamed, her body tensing as she squirmed mightily.

Four successive spanks, quick and hard, silenced her well enough.

“So now,” she continued, as though nothing had happened, “we are very regretful to have to honor your father’s request of constant punishment. However, we have modified the original course so that you will be abused no more.” The woman’s soft hand stroked Veruca’s dark curls. “Instead, I’ve decided to turn you over to our illustrious alumni once a week to check your ‘progress,’ as I prefer to call it — and your punishment is in his hands. I do believe you’ve met him…”

“Oh, I do believe she has,” a scary-sweet voice answered, and she could hear the plastic smile, though it sounded real now.

The thing inside her began to vibrate silently, and she gasped, squirming, crying, trying to get it out and failing. Her spread legs began to quiver with effort to stay standing.

“That is your signal, Veruca,” he said with demented cheer. “To wake up in the morning, to get to class, and to go to sleep. ‘Kay?”

She whimpered, and there was a pair of spanks.

“Kaaaay?” he repeated sweetly.

With another whimper, she nodded. “Y-yes, sir…” she whispered, her bottom warm and tingling.

“Good!” The thing pushed against a spot that sent her tingling, then vibrated again, making her start in shock and thrash. “That’s to come to me.” His voice pitched a touch deeper and with more sinister a glee.

“Y-yes, sir.”

A gloved finger began to stroke another spot — outside this time — that she didn’t know existed and yet seemingly made her feel wild with pleasure. Something was left behind, and only when she felt what was unmistakably a tongue did she realize it was… chocolate. The thing inside moved and pushed against her spot, and his skilled tongue licked, until both sent her to a screaming, blissful burst of sensation that — coming up to it — she felt would kill her.

* * *

“Now you be a good girl, Veruca,” Wonka’s violet eyes glittered at her, as did his white teeth, as he shooed her out of the office, sans her panties. “And I’ll see you in a little while!”

As Veruca felt the thing — which she’d discovered was an egg — inside her virgin kitty, twitching, pulsing, changing temperature and generally reminding her of its presence constantly, she felt as though being forced into a boarding high school — and all the way in The Middle of Nowhere, Scotland at that — wasn’t as bad as she initially thought it would be.

 _Punishment,_ she thought dazedly. _I think I will like the new punishment Mr. Wonka has given me… alumni…_

She looked around, trying to imagine a Willy Wonka around the same age as her walking through these halls. Was his father as terrible as hers had become?

As the egg vibrated, she gasped, trying to hide her reaction from the others, and hurried to class.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
